Episode 9610 (12th November 2018)
Plot Audrey and Claudia prepare for the North West Regional Stylist Awards, agreeing to put past rivalries behind them. Claudia immediately invites Ken as her guest to get Audrey's back up. Amy hands the contracts to Tracy and Steve. Steve decides to sack Abi as she sends cabs to the wrong addresses and is rude to customers. Nick tells Carla he won't give in to blackmail. The contracts go AWOL when Ken tidies the living room. Tracy and Steve locate them right before Amy comes back but have to sign them without knowing what they're agreeing to. Amy immediately starts laying down the law; Steve can't sack Abi as he has to keep his promises to Tracy, and Tracy can't insult Steve any more. If they don't adhere to the rules, Amy will go ahead with emancipation. Audrey, David, Emma, Claudia, Maria, Ken and Rita arrive at the Chariot Square Hotel for the awards. Maria gets them all to sit together. Abi lets the twins' foster parents take them to Lapland over Christmas. Nick decides to tell Leanne about Elsa and keep his half of the factory. Abi feels inadequate as a mother and cancels the twins' visit. Claudia reveals she's nominated Audrey for a Lifetime Achievement Award. Audrey is offended as it's reserved for people who are past it. Emma is fascinated by Ken's hair. Abi hangs around outside the twins' foster home and downs a bottle of vodka as she watches them enjoy themselves. Not knowing where she is, Seb worries about what she'll do in her state of mind. Daniel takes a call from the hospital and nearly finds out that Sinead moved her chemo appointment. He plans to take the day off on Friday to support her. Tracy tells Steve that Adam wrote the contract. Audrey wins the Lifetime Achievement Award and goes up to accept it, drunk on wine. Cast Regular cast *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn Guest cast *MC - Stephen Bailey *Charlie Franklin - Jacob Fish *Lexi Franklin - Jasmine Fish Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Office *Audrey's *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Victoria Gardens *Chariot Square Hotel - Function room *Foster home - Garden and road outside Notes *Charlie and Lexi Franklin's foster mother is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Abi decides the twins are better off without her; Claudia surprises Audrey at the Stylists' Awards; and Amy forces Steve and Tracy to abide by the contract. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,683,267 viewers (5th place). Category:2018 episodes